I'm Sorry
by missanimefan
Summary: Summary: Gin got mad at Aizen and goes to apologize but Aizen plans to punish him. Gin tries to leave but that doesn't go over so well... Warnings: Yaoi, smut/smex/lemon/sex or whav you call it, bondage, cross dressing...sorta... some angst, fluff, etc...


**I'm sorry**

**Rated M**

**Warnings: Yaoi, smut/smex/lemon/sex or whav you call it, bondage, cross dressing...sorta... some angst(as always...) fluff ending .**

**Pairing: AizenXGin**

**Summary: Gin got mad at Aizen and goes to apologize but Aizen plans to punish him. Gin tries to leave but that doesn't go over so well...**

**Hey everyone! So I got the title and idea from this: I wanted to apologize to my readers for my lack of updates! I been busy and what not. So this is my little sorry gift for my lack of attention... that and I just felt like writing it. I will attempt to finish up ones I have currently as incomplete as soon as I can... but it might be awhile...^.^**

**Note, I did try making a plot... somewhat... and being as descriptive as I could while writing this... some other language words that most fans know by now may be in this writing, so if you don't like use of other language words, look them up or don't read. Your choice.**

**This refused to upload when I tried first...million times! =( So any negative comments and I will chain you to a brick wall, rape you with a large dildo, burn all your hair off, and cut you until you bleed a glimmering puddle of blood beneath you while relishing your screams of pain and agony before you wake up wondering if it was real! (Yes... slightly irritated with it not loading... as you see... not intended to scare you away...)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Gin crossed his arms, staring at the walls of his room with a bored expression. Slowly he sighed, rubbing his temples to ease the irritation he felt. He recalled the reason for this mood with an almost ghostly grimace. 'Maybe I overreacted a little...' He glanced at the floor and fell back on his bed, "Aizen-sama probably is really mad now..."

Aizen looked out over the vast emptiness of his throne room, thinking over what had happened and how Gin was probably thinking he was angry. He smirked to himself as if an all knowing entity and got up. He briskly dusted off his robes before proceeding to check on Gins room. He breezed by with a stiff appearance as any high power should present himself to the lower ranking public should he happen to pass by one of his many underlings on his way to his own domain. He swiftly shunpo'd to his destination and opened the door gently, slipping in and snapping. He groaned lightly as he rubbed his shoulders, relaxing now that he was finally out of his minions sight and sense. A section near his bed slid, shifted, and shuffled to reveal a four monitor television screen, all viewing the room of his silver fox from alternate angles, not one angle left forgotten. He made a mental note of how Gin was looking at the ceiling in deep thought, wondering what he could possibly be thinking right now. With a shrug of morals he decided to listen a little while before making his own move.

Gin sat up and shook his head,"Maybe I should apologize..." He slapped his forehead with a grumble, recalling how it was all because Aizen had been speaking and he rudely interjected just because he was annoyed that his master seemed more interested with the fourth espada then himself. His blood boiling made him turn on his heel and walk out, not showing sign of anything more than a slight rise in reiatsu. He bit his tongue, yelping lightly as he bit hard enough to make it bleed and glared daggers at the wall. Licking the coppery red substance to the roof of his mouth and mused over how he was tempted to destroy the colorless wall. He would have too, if it weren't for the fact he knew all too well that Aizen would be furious and likely make him suffer a blood and painful fate if he dared do such a thing. Besides, he liked his privacy. Gin sighed and got moving, whisking out the door and slamming it with force that could knock someone unconscious. Plastering his smile with a mental sigh, he began walking toward his god that some may call a wannabe god.

Aizen turned off the monitor and moved to his closet, pulling out a blanket and in a quick swishing motion had his clothing removed and silken robe on, almost as if it were merely another illusion of Kyoka Suigetsu. He tossed the blanket aside to be forgot until later and laid on his bed with the robe open enough to reveal a toned muscular chest and a glimpse of hair from above the lowly tied sash of the robe. He smirked when a knock resounded off the walls.

"Come in."

The door cracked open and a fox like face glanced in,"Aizen-sama..." he noticed him practically naked, obviously wearing nothing under the silken robe. He tried to hold back a blush of embarrassment,"Uh, I'll come back la-" He yelped suddenly, cut off mid sentence as a strong reiatsu began to crush him.

"I said come in, did I not?" The voice dripped with the command, obviously having planned ahead.

Gin gasped when the pressure left and almost fell to his knees, nodding vigorously to avoid the pressure returning. He scrambled to his feet and entered the room before anyone saw.

"Close the door."

"I don' intend to stay too lo-"

"Close the door,"Aizen requested in a more demanding tone and began raising his reiatsu. Gin nodded quickly before his lungs became crushed and closed the door which snapped locked and made him slightly worried, but letting a small relieved sigh escape when the pressure lifted.

"Come, sit, Gin."

Gin gave a unsure glance but hesitantly stepped forward. It wasn't like he could run now, and even if he tried he would just have been crushed in an instant,"I just came to apologize fer over reacting Aizen-sama."

Aizen gave an interested stare,"Oh? What did you over react to Gin?"

Gin growled, knowing Aizen knew very damned well what he meant but just playing games in hopes of gaining more information then he had,"The way I acted to ya talkin' to the Espada."

"I see." Aizen moved and motioned Gin to lay back. Gin gave a uneasy face to that, but again did as told although quite hesitantly.

"Aizen-sama..."

"Yes?"

"What are ya plannin'..."

Aizen smiled and noted Gin squirm slightly, obviously sensing and perceiving a sinister threat,"Why, a fitting punishment for my dear fox."

Gins eyes actually widened at this.

"Wait a minute,"he slightly panicked,"is there really a need fer a punishment?"

Aizen smirked,"Yes. There is. But don't look so frightened Gin, it's not like I plan to tie you to a wall and force you to do anything you don't want to. Although I do intend to tie you."

Gin didn't seem too reassured by that, especially with that last part, but he tried calming himself anyway,"So I can leave if I don' like where it's goin'?"

A few moments passed, in which Aizen thought about how to answer,"You can, but you can't."

"What?"

"You can tell me to stop if you want. But I will decide if its your emotions or body talking."

He shook his head confused,"Wha's the difference?"

"If your body is asking I will stop, meaning I won't force you to be harmed. But if its just your emotions like fear, then I will continue,"he explained as if it were obvious, wondering if Gin would understand.

"WHAT!?" Gin now bolted up, glaring furiously at him with a look of indigence.

With a sigh Aizen shook his head,"I'm not saying you are afraid." The glare softened and Aizen mentally sighed, Gin was way too prideful, something he had to be careful of.

"I'm leaving,"Gin stated blankly, getting up swiftly and heading towards the door in a swift step.

"Tsk tsk," Aizen appeared before the door, staring at him as if nothing was happening,"You are, are you?

"Yes. Move,"Gin narrowed his eyes, angry that the man in front of him was acting all nonchalant to him when he just all but threatened him.

This time Aizen narrowed his eyes and raised his reiatsu to unbearable levels. Gin gagged and fell to his knees, holding his throat as the pressure threatened to suffocate him,'Am I going to die?' He began coughing and held his throat tighter in a desperate attempt to force air through to breath. Finally it was too much and he blacked out, falling forward.

* * *

Gin groaned and blinked slightly, noticing something covering his eyes so trying to see was pointless. He tried to recall what had happened, only remembered that Aizen had almost suffocated him to death. He did recall, however, falling into that very mans arms before he passed out. A low scowl slipped at this.

"Now, now, Ichimaru. That is a cute scowl but try not to wear it too long."

Gin attempted to answer, only to find something prevented him from speaking,"Mmph ph phu mp phon pho?"

A chuckle answered him and he growled,"Now, even though the gag prevents it, I can still tell you asked what the fuck is going on. You should watch your language, it is quite unbecoming of you."

Another growl. 'Who the hell does he think he is!? Forcing me into this position,'Gin screamed in his mind, angered with the espada leader.

Step step...

The fox froze, his body tensing when the bed moved. Wait when did he end up on a bed? And why couldn't he move his arms or legs? Gin wiggled around a few moments to understand what was going on and this time completely froze, halting his breath as much as he could to avoid making a sound, like some small fox hiding from a larger bloodthirsty wolf. A hand touched his arm and he flinched, hearing a sigh.

"You don't have to be so... fearful." A growl resounded and he chuckled,"Relax."

A sudden bout of struggling resulting in panting followed. Gin growled as loud as he could to indicate he disapproved of this and wanted it to cease. Of course his only response was a chuckle, which he could feel the smugness radiating from. The bed shifted and he felt a fabric being peeled from his body, which he assumed was a blanket.

Snap.

Gin felt confusion seep through his body. What was that? Another chuckle made him attempt to kick, only to have his leg yanked back down by some restriction and a breeze pass his dick from under the cloth.

Wait...........

......WHAT!?

Gin tried struggling, paying close attention to the fabric on his body. No waistband... together at the bottom instead of separate like pants...

An indignant scream tried making it past the gag. He was wearing a dress! Why in hells name was he in a fucking damned dress!?

"Relax Gin. I see you've figured out your in a dress."

Growl.

"Calm down."

Louder growl...

A sigh,"Gin. Stop growling,"Aizen commanded.

'Fuck you,'Gin thought and growled louder, only to yelp and jerk away as a hand collided with his face.

"Gin,"the voice was serious, and obviously annoyed now,"I am done playing your games. Now you either behave or not. Either way what is going to happen will happen."

The tip of something sharp and cold touched his skin, causing him to tense. Listening to the fabric tear in what he presumed was one swipe of a knife. A hand slipped up his leg and paused at his ass and he let out a pleading whimper. The gag was removed and he moved his jaw to get the feeling back.

"Aizen-sama. Please don't do that." He squirmed away from the hand as much as his restraints would allow. When there was no answer he paused, waiting in anticipation for some answer only to have a dry finger force its way up his ass. He yelped in shock and squirmed,"Stop it!"

"No,"he finally answered and Gin gritted his teeth as another forced itself in.

"Fuck! Stop this!" He yanked with renewed strength at his arms, hoping he would get free and stop this before it became too much or went too far. "Think about this Aizen-sama... you really don't want to do this to me... trust me, you don't. I'm a virgin, I have no idea what to do. And also I'm a thin guy, you could have Ulquiorra or Halibel even." Gin really loved Aizen, more than he ever wanted to, he dreamed of the day Aizen told him he wanted him, but this was actually starting to scare him. If this hurt, he could only imagine what Aizen inside him would feel like... and that image was pure pain. He flinched at the thought of possibly being raped. Annoyance burned within himself when he reminded himself he wanted this, maybe a little too soon, but he still wanted it.

"I don't love them. I want my fox,"he leaned to Gins ear,"I will be the only one to ever have you,"he whispered, his warm breath making Gin shiver.

"I-"he was cut off as the mouth began nibbling his neck and the hand was at his mouth, the other rubbing his wiry frame. Gin hesitated but took the fingers in his mouth, lost in the pleasurable sensations the mouth and hand were providing. He felt the lips curl into a smirk on his skin as the hand pulled away from his mouth and this time one of the fingers slipped inside him easier. He yelped at the uncomfortable feeling as it slowly moved, pumping in and out carefully as it searched. Gin managed to relax and allow the mouth to distract him as it caught his lips in a passionate kiss. He moaned lightly into the kiss, growing accustomed to the actions until Aizen decided he was bored with playing nice and two more fingers thrusted in.

"SHIT!" Gin jerked away,"Why did ya do that!?" He grit his teeth, growling in anger at the unpleasant surprise. Mentally slapping himself he thought how should have known Aizen would do something like that.

Aizen shrugged, knowing Gin couldn't see it,"Take a guess." He moved the fingers and Gin hissed. He thought for a moment and paused,"Your a virgin yet you seem to know something about sex,"he indicated.

Gins face darkened,"Wha-what?" He wondered just how much Aizen knew about his... entertainment.

Aizen smirked at this,"Watching to espada through the security monitors and getting off on it, moaning for more and faster in your sleep while sweating, and don't forget the running off when," he leaned over to his ear, letting his breath dance and enjoy the shiver it stole,"I corner you and speak like this, you make the same reactions. Ring a bell?"

Gin was bright red, blushing furiously at how much Aizen knew,"What do ya do? Spy on me,"he asked rhetorically from embarrassment, hoping to shift that on the other man.

"Why yes, yes I do."

Gin could feel that smirk. No shame, just openly admitted he practically stalked him. He couldn't believe this, this was... ridiculously awkward. Obviously Aizen sensed this and chuckled, deciding to spare him the embarrassment now that he distracted Gin while preparing the sliver fox. He moved the fingers, waiting for the noise that was certain to come.

Sure enough, Gin let out a yelp that quickly became a moan with the second hit. He was fully aware of his sweet spot and wondered if Aizen knew it from his dreams, he dispelled the thought, that was not possible.

"Yes Gin. You may not noticed but you often touched yourself when you had your dreams, so I know a lot about your sweet spots." A indignant yelp sounded and it was obvious the fox was flustered by all this, but Aizen just chuckled and continued. Gins sweet moans and pants as he reached his limit.

"Ah! Ai-Aizen-sama! I-I ca-can't t-take anymore! I'm gonna-"he gasped, clenching his eyes shut and clutching and clawing at his hands as his legs tried closing themselves. He felt one last spasm through his body before the fingers left and pinched back his release. He threw his head back, trying to calm his racing heart and cool his now burning body.

Aizen hummed and stroked the inside of his thigh, earning a low exhausted moan from his fox,"Can you handle anymore?" Gin seemed to not want to answer, just regaining his breath.

Finally he spoke,"Do I got a choice?" His normal grin spread over his face and Aizen chuckled.

"That's my fox,"he cooed lovingly and hummed for a moment,"Do you want to use those things humans use for supposed safe sex,"he asked with no emotion, he himself rather not, but he would allow Gin that much say.

Gin bit his lip, imagining it and felt a slight blush creep up at the thought,"Um... I don't really wanna be with anyone else... besides I don' think a shinigami catches those human diseases. So we don't gotta unless ya think it's safer..."

Aizen smirked,"I was just asking. I too don't believe there has ever been a case of a shinigami catching anything, unless they're with a human, which might be possible then." He slid a hand to his dresser and pulled out a small bottle of lotion, squirting some on his hand and putting it back. He made sure to apply it completely so as to avoid harming Gin... too much. He moved his fox so he could move his legs against his chest and positioned.

Gin took a quick breath when he felt the tip threaten to enter. He was slightly thrilled at having one of his dreams actually happen, but terrified by how it would actually feel. He felt the tip slowly enter and held his breath. So far it was only a little uncomfortable as it pushed past the first ring of muscle. As it continued further he let out a yelp, now it was starting to throb. More... more... it slowly worsened and he whimpered.

Aizen saw this and moved a little further, the whimpers turning loader as Gins head turned from side to side,"Are you okay,"he asked, knowing Gins answer.

"Hurt." The one word turned into a scream of pain as his master decided slow was taking to long. He let out a sob, his body tensing on the intrusion and letting a growl slip at the pleasured moan from the man on top. "Glad yer likin' it,"he managed to grit out sarcastically as he was grinding his teeth together.

"Now now,"A amused voice rang out to the fox,"It gets better, just be patient." Gin growled and let out another scream as he suddenly moved almost completely out, only to thrust in harder and deeper.

"FUCK! Carefully will ya!?" Gin twitched when a laugh was his response,"Keep laughin' and see what happens."

Aizen quirked a brow at the threat, deciding not to anger his fox he continued his movements as carefully as possible. The whimpering mass below him slowly eased into it and he smirked as Gin slowly began to groan. The groan suddenly became a yelp and he laughed, hitting the spot dead on again. Gin now began arching into the touch and moaning loudly.

"Ahh! Aizen-sama!" His body tried to finding something to hold but the bonds prevented it. He let out displeased whimper, tugging at his hands.

"Hmmm..."

"Pl-pleeease-hah hah-u-untie,"he pulled at his bonds a little more desperately,"Pleah-please."

"..."

Aizen hummed a moment as if thinking. "AIZEN-SAMA,"He shouted as he felt pleasure drowning his thoughts and Aizen remove the bonds. His body immediately wrapped itself around him. Legs pulling more of his heaven to him while arms pulling the chocolate haired one by the neck into a sloppy kiss. Aizen pulled away, a trail of saliva connecting his mouth to the fox as Gin shouted, just about to go over the edge. Aizen too was at his limit and wrapped a warm hand around the leaking foxes member and stroked as the precum lubricated his hand to make moving easier. Gin let out screams of pleasure as he came, screaming the brunettes name and arching up as at the same time, with one last thrust pushing as deep as possible, his masters warm seed filled him. Gin shivered at the feeling and whimpered when the other pulled out. Both collapsed, panting as the sweat rolled of their bodies.

"A-Aizen-sama..."Gin wrapped his arms around said man, yawning and holding onto him,"I'm sorry."

Aizen quirked a brow, removing the blind and looking into the fox eyes,"For?"

"Fer... well gettin' jealous like that without reason,"Gin buried his head in Aizens chest, not caring that the sweat made his hair slick.

"No need to apologize, Gin. You were simply protective over your importance,"he slid his arms around the fox and pulled him closer,"But don't worry about that, your more important than anyone else."

"Thank ya Aizen-sama,"Gin smiled, nuzzling his chest and enjoying the security it provided.

Aizen listened as the fox fell into a deep slumber and got up, getting a towel and washcloth and cleaning Gin before taking a shower and going to bed, holding onto the one he would give anything for and wondering if maybe, just maybe, if they stayed in soul society, would things be different?

* * *

**NYAH! So, I detailed as much as I could...or well...I felt at the time... For the record, this took for freakin' ever! I worked little by little but... yeah... now I understand, as I have for sometime, the manga writers and artist feel trying to publish a new chapter each week! Lucky bastards are the ones that publish once a month!  
**

**On a side note, I got about half through on trying to fix stuff and reword before deciding to just say this: If you see any grammar/spelling mistakes, please let me know where so I can fix them ^.^;**

**I may write a "not so nice" Naruto fic soon... not sure... I'm quite busy lately...**

**Slim chance I may make a second chapter... meh, depends...  
**

**Anywho, Please review, much appreciated when readers let us writers live off their feedback...**

**Arigatou/Thank you!**


End file.
